Fantasy
by oblivi
Summary: Sora gazed out at the ocean surrounding his home, his family, and his friends. He had come out here after he had awoken from an odd dream, he had been kissing Kairi, whom he had just recently begun seeing, and when it ended... Sora x Ariel, Riku x Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am sorry to those who wanted a new chapter or an ending for Currents but I just lost interest and I didn't like the plot anymore, I'm sorry! I really am! But I haven't given up on Sora/Ariel, I still love em! And I hope you do too ;) Well this story was just calling me to write it as it's been in my head for a long time... well I hope you like it!

**WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ariel or Sora and mostly all the characters in this story. And this chapter contains sexual themes but not much!

Full Summary: Ariel runs away from Eric after finding him having an affair, Sora's confused about his relationship with Kairi. Will eventually become a SoraxAriel and a RikuxKairi.

Pairings: SoraxAriel, RikuxKairi, Tid-bit of ArielxEric and SoraxKairi. Other pairing may be added later.

* * *

Hurt, angry, confused. All of these feelings came over Ariel as she cried, her head buried into the soft feather pillows, which would have been comforting but not after what she had just seen. The man she thought she loved and whom she thought loved her, was having an affair. 

_Earlier that day..._

Ariel had been out painting that day, she had been painting in the warm warmth of the sun, overlooking the ocean that was once her home on the beach. The sky had been beautiful that day, fluffy clouds and blue skies, hovering over the calm blue beneath it. Occasionally when she would come out to paint, Scuttle her seagull friend would fly over to her, and they would chat. Ariel would always ask how things were in Atlantica, Scuttle would always tell her. Flounder being his source would provide him with things to tell Ariel the next time he saw her. Flounder had no time to meet with her himself on account of that he had started a family with a fish named Penelope, whom had just recently laid her eggs. Yes, Scuttle would occasionally come, but not today, which saddened Ariel a bit, it was always a treat to see her friend.

She stroked the wooden paint brush smoothly and slowly along the horizon, her painting was almost finished and she wanted to show Eric right away. Eric and Ariel had been married for 3 months and a half now, and Ariel was quite enjoying the married/human lifestyle that she had finally become accustomed to. She learned how to read, swim with legs, dance, she even became enrolled in a martial arts class, which recently had been introduced to her people by the Chinese. Ariel had been fascinated by the way the Chinese were able to move their bodies in a beautiful but dangerous manner, and when the opportunity arose, she decided to train with the Emperor of China's best warriors. Mulan, the only female warrior of China, became an almost instant friend to Ariel when she began classes, since they both were girls and in relationships they had a lot in common.

An especially interesting thing they had in common was the fact that the Key-bearer, Sora, had saved both of their lands from evil, and they both had fought along side of him. They both occasionally would tel each other stories of their battles with and without Sora, Mulan had become probably her best girlfriend since Gabriella a long time ago.

"There, it's finished." Exclaimed Ariel proudly as she stroked the last stroke for the painting. _"I can't wait to show this to Eric, he's going to love it!" _She thought to herself. Ariel quickly removed the painting from the easel, not caring that it still needed time to dry, she just wanted to see the look on her husband's face when he saw it. She scurried into the castle, hurrying through the old castle hallways, portraits of past rulers passing her as she marched by. She headed for Eric's study, the usual whereabouts of the Prince. "Eric I-" She began, but she stopped herself when she realized the study was empty. _"That's strange, I wonder where he is..." _Ariel thought, as she turned around and searched the many halls and corridors, occasionally calling his name. She had asked maids and other castle servants if they new where he was and they all did not. Ariel eventually found herself in the basement of the castle, a place she absolutely despised.

Soft moans were sounds Ariel heard when she entered. She was getting worried and confused, she wondered if someone was hurt and chained and dying down here, but there were no dungeons Ariel knew of in the castle. She tried to hold her breath, unaware of the scene she was about to see.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Ariel didn't believe what was occurring before her, Eric and some woman were making love, in the corner of the basement against the hard stone wall. Tears sprung to her eyes and she temporarily forgot to breath. _"How could he do this to me!" _She wondered as she ran back up the stairs of the cold basement and into the halls of the castle, she ran until she came to the room she and Eric shared and she crashed and landed into the also shared bed. Many things ran through her head, her tears staining the pillows and sheets beneath her. She wondered if Eric even loved her or if he ever did, she wondered why she even fell in love with him, and she knew that she would never think of him the way she used to ever again, from that moment her love and respect for him were terminated.

Ariel had eventually cried herself to sleep, her tears were dry now and there was no evidence of her earlier breakdown, her still wet painting, had been tossed to the floor, but the picture was still unaltered. When Eric came in to go to sleep, he saw Ariel laying there and thought that she must've had a tiring day. He really didn't think that much about her anymore, not since he met Veronica, the girl he had been with earlier that day, she seemed to have every quality Eric was attracted to in a woman, she was pretty, preppie, and promiscuous, everything he wanted, and he got what he wanted from her, the only reason she wasn't the one he was about to go to sleep with, was because divorce wasn't aloud in Royalty, and since his marriage to Ariel, the Mer-folk had become powerful allies.

After changing into his night robes, Eric climbed quietly into the bed and pulled the covers over he and Ariel, but he didn't put his arms around her like he used to, he just lied there and fell asleep...

2 O'clock am...

Ariel awoke with a start, memories of her dream and the afternoon before flooded her thoughts. She remembered how odd her dream was, she had kissed Eric at a point in her dream, and when she opened he eyes after the kiss, she found herself not looking at Eric's blue eyes and jet black hair, she was gazing into the blue eyes of a spiky haired brunette, with much softer features... Sora. This confused her, she hadn't see Sora for about 4 months and she still remembers everything about him, and what confused her more is why she kissed him. She looked over to Eric, the one person in the universe whom she despised right now, how dare he betray her! Ariel felt tears coming o her eyes again but she held them back, instead, she got out of the bed and put a coat from the closet over her blue dress, she then left the room to sneak out of the castle, she had no intentions of coming back...

Destiny Island, the same time...

Sora gazed out at the ocean surrounding his home, his family, and his friends. He had come out here after he had awoken from an odd dream, he had been kissing Kairi, whom he had just recently begun seeing, and when the kiss was finished, he was staring at a different blue-eyed red head, Ariel. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, not since he and Kairi began seeing each other at least. He admits that he used to have fantasies about him and her together, he at one point had a crush on her, who wouldn't become attracted to a good-looking red-head swimming around with nothing but seashells on? Sora thought th crush had gone away when Kairi came back into his life, but now thinking of her again makes him realize that the crush hasn't gone away, which presents a problem because he likes Kairi, right?

Staring at the ocean didn't help Sora to get Ariel out of his head, in fact it made him think of her more, and if he would ever see her again, he wondered if she thought about him, but he quickly tried to shake that last thought out of his head, he had to think that she wouldn't, she's married to a Prince! She has everything she ever could have wanted! There's no way he and her would work he thought.

"Sora? What are you doing?" a high voice asked.

Sora turned around and found Kairi standing there, looking at him, "Oh nothing, I just, I just needed some air, that's all." he replied.

"Well come on, get back to bed you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled as she took Sora by the arm and began to drag him to his house.

Before Sora went to sleep, he looked out his window to look at the ocean and he wondered, _"Do I like Ariel?"_

* * *

Next chapter- Ariel has fled the castle and Eric, she heads to her friend Mulan for shelter and advice. Sora finds a surprise when Riku and Kairi get involved!

Hey Guys! I hope you like this, I hope you take the time to review and the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am sorry to those who wanted a new chapter or an ending for Currents but I just lost interest and I didn't like the plot anymore, I'm sorry! I really am! But I haven't given up on Sora/Ariel, I still love em! And I hope you do too ;) Well this story was just calling me to write it as it's been in my head for a long time... well I hope you like it!

**WARNING AND DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ariel or Sora and mostly all the characters in this story. Yes this is an AU fic, and I did alter some things, mostly things like the ferry and China, the way this story will be is that Gummi Ships are like Airplanes, all the worlds are connected and treated as countries

* * *

_The following mourning..._

There was a lot of commotion going on at the castle the next day. Everyone was conversing over Ariel's sudden disappearance, rumors of kidnaping arose quickly and news spread fast to the towns people.

Mulan, one of Ariel's best friends was especially worried, she knew that Ariel would never allow herself to be kidnaped or taken, and Prince Eric wouldn't either. Mulan pondered her friends disappearance for a good deal of the mourning, and came to the conclusion that she had most definitely not been kidnaped, she probably just left to go out somewhere, but usually if Ariel were to do something like that she would leave a note so that nobody would worry. Mulan then decided to make leave for her favourite place to go meditate, an opening in the nearby forest, the place where she helped to train Ariel in martial arts.

Mulan exited the guest room in the castle that she had been staying in. The rest of the visiting Chinese and the emperor were taking refuge in Prince Eric's kingdom until the war back in China reached its end. Until then they occupied themselves by teaching others about the martial arts ad learned of the different customs here and taught of ancient Chinese law and legends. Mulan passed through the busy halls of the castle until she bumped into Eric...

"Mulan could I talk to you?" The Prince asked.

"Oh, um your highness, of course. Uh what is it?" Mulan replied knowing that the reason of this conversation had to do with Ariel.

"Did Ariel mention anything to you about running away?"

"Um no Prince, why do you ask?"

"Well I find it hard to believe that Ariel would get kidnaped, and I think I might have done something to offend her." The Prince shyly replied.

"Oh like what?" The warrior inquired.

"Um... well I'm not exactly sure." Eric said knowing full well that he was talking about his affair and how he thought Ariel might no.

"Well she didn't mention anything like that to me, but if I see her, I'll let you know." Mulan said, _"Well what else would you do if you saw her stupid!"_ she said to herself.

"Ok thank you, um where you off to?" The Prince smiled and said.

"Um I'm going to meditate, uh, what do you plan on doing?" Mulan asked.

"Oh nothing, I think I may go see a friend, they might be able to help me get through this." Eric said with a smile knowing in his mind he meant Veronica.

"Oh." Mulan said with a tug at her green robe, she did not feel comfortable around the Prince, he kind of creped her out.

"Ok well I'm off, good day." Eric said as he turned and walked away.

"_I think if my souse was missing, I would stay here and wait to see if they came back, not go out!" _Mulan thought to herself as she walked through the hall.

_Destiny Island..._

Sora awoke early that mourning full of life, he sprung out of bed and ate his breakfast in less than ten minutes. He had a quick shower and then left for the day to go hang out with Kairi and the gang, Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Today they were going to take the ferry to Destiny City, the bug city that they go to school in, and where their parent's work, but it was the summer and Sora and the gang decided they would take the train from Destiny City to Twilight town so that they could meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, the group of kids who were Roxas' best friends, and soon became good friends to Sora and Kairi.

"Kay mom, I'm going!" Sora called to his mother as he went to leave the house.

"Ok sweety! Be back by eleven! Love you!" She called back to him.

"Love you too! Bye!" He said as he exited the door and ran out of the tree house to meet his friends at the dock. The ferry was old, it used to just be there to bring supplies to Destiny Island and transport the workers, but recently a school offered to take he Destiny Island children, so now kids are aloud to travel the ferry.

"C'mon Sora! It's almost here!" Riku called to his friend.

"I'm coming!" Sora called back.

As they were boarding the ferry Sora noticed that he couldn't stop looking at the ocean, which caused him to think of _her_... Why all of a sudden was he thinking about her while he was with Kairi? He hadn't seen her in months! This made Sora confused.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked as she took his hand.

"Oh nothing just tired" Sora lied.

"Ok well lets get a seat near the back!" Kairi giggled as she dragged him yet again, causing Sora to sigh...

_Mulan's Meditation Sight..._

Mulan had just entered the training sight when he heard a rustle in the brush, she turned to where the sound was coming from and assumed her fighting stance. She then quietly walked over to the unknown sound. Mulan slowly peered over the bush and found something... or someone she wasn't expecting.

"Ariel!" the warrior chimed in surprise.

"Oh, hi Mulan..." the Princess muttered. Ariel looked dirty and tired, Mulan doubted that she had gotten any sleep, her blue dress was ripped on some edges and she had a smudge of dirty on her left cheek.

"Ariel I'm so glad you're alright!" Mulan said while she helped her friend up to hug her, "what happened to you! Why did you flee the castle?"

"Mulan you can't repeat anything I'm about to say, and you cannot tell Eric where I am or that you found me! Promise?" The Princess asked while glaring at Mulan, he red-hair a mess.

"I promise!" the girl replied nodding her head.

"Ok, well yesterday I found Eric ma... making love to some girl in the basement! He's having an affair!" Ariel told her.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible, do you know with who?"

"No, I don't know anything about it, I didn't get a clear look at her."

"Ariel I promise I won't say anything to Eric, I swear!"

"Thank you Mulan, you are a true friend" Ariel replied while hugging her friend. "Mulan, I don't think I can go back to the castle, do you think maybe I could go back to China with you? I could start a new life there and leave all this behind."

"Ariel I would like that but the Emperor would be that one to decide that, maybe you can become one of his protectors if he sees you are skilled enough, which I know you are, then you would be able to come to China with us." Mulan replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I can't go back to the castle, could you see if the Emperor could meet me here?" Ariel asked.

"The chances of that happening are slim Ariel, but I'll see what I can do, you stay here, maybe hide so incase someone comes they wont see you, then you'll be safe" Mulan told her friend concerned. Ariel nodded in understanding. "Ok, I'll be back soon with or without the Emperor." and with that, Mulan left the opening in the wood, and hurried to the castle.

Ariel was alone now and climbed back behind the bush where she had slept or tied to at least least night. She thought back o the dream about kissing Eric/Sora last night, she thought about how Sora saved her on numerous occasions and how cute she thought he was the first time she had seen him. The second time she realized that he had grown, and quite a bit, she had to admit he was hansom, and kind, heroic. The list goes on, she wondered if she had feelings for Sora, they were only a year apart and she was human now, and a soon-to-be widow if she got her hands on Eric! Ariel wondered what Sora was doing right now, if he was happy, if he had found his friends, I he had a girlfriend. The thought of him with one made Ariel a bit jealous, and she frowned at the thought.

"I wish you were here Sora" Ariel sighed...

_Twilight Town..._

The gang just arrived in Twilight Two, and Sora and Kairi were looking forward to introducing there friends to each other. The group made their way through the town, following Sora as he led them to the hangout.

"Sora?! Kairi?!" A voice said behind them. The group turned around to see Hayner, Pence and Olette all standing there eating good old sea-salt ice cream.

"Hey guys! We though we'd surprise you!" Sora exclaimed while rushing over to greet his friend.

"Yah, and these are our other friends from our island, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka" Kairi said while pointing to each of them individually. The group of teenagers all greeted each other excited. They talked about how their lives had changed and what they were up to. After about an hour of chat, the kids got board and decided to play Hide and Seek Tag, Sora was it.

"97...98...99...100! Ready er not here I come!" Sora yelled as he uncovered his eyes and turned around to begin his hunt for his friends.

Kairi had followed Riku during Sora's counting to get some time with him, she secretly had begun to develop feelings for Riku, even though she was with Sora, and she had a pretty good idea that Riku liked her too.

"Riku?"

"Kairi? You followed me." Riku said surprised.

"Yah, listen there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh really, what's tha-" But he was cut off by Kairi's lips crashing against his, causing Riku to blush, he deepened the kiss, knowing that it was wrong, that Kairi was Sora's and that he shouln't but he gave into his emotions, the exact same thing happened to Kairi. Soon Kairi was up against the tree wrapping her arms around Riku, letting he emotions get the better of her. This was unfortunate, especially because the spiky haired brunette Sora, had been watching the whole thing. With tears in his eyes, he turned and ran away..

* * *

Next chapter- Ariel finds out the Emperor's decision and possibly goes to China, Sora is crushed and boards the train to see Master Yen Sid...

Hey Guys! I hope you like this, I hope you take the time to review and the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!


End file.
